villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nick Augustine
Nick Augustine is an antagonist in season four of the FX TV show Justified. He is the underboss to Theo Tonin in the Dixie Mafia and an associate of Boyd Crowder. He was portrayed by Mike O'Malley. Biography Augustine first appears in the episode "Kin", in which he meets up with Wynn Duffy and corrupt FBI agent Jerry Barkley, an old friend of his. Although the conversation starts out friendly, Augustine then reveals that he found out from another corrupt agent that the FBI lost the case of Drew Thompson, a man who the entire mob is trying to find, to the US marshals. Infuriated that Barkley failed to prevent this, Augustine shoots Barkley in the head, before asking Duffy to help find Drew. Augustine's next appearance is in "Outlaw", in which he contacts Boyd, who offers to help him find Drew. He also asks Augustine for a favour, but Augustine tells him that they don't do favours, they give debts, which Boyd must repay. However, he does agree to do it, resulting in a rival gang being stripped of all contact with the law, rendering them powerless. In "Get Drew", Boyd calls Augustine, asking him for $500,000. Augustine refuses, and shouts at him to get Drew. Soon after, Augustine tries to get Drew himself by flying in via helicopter, but he sees marshal Raylan Givens arriving and flees. Following Boyd's failure to get Drew, he arrives at Johnny Crowder's bar to talk to Augustine in "Decoy". However, Augustine responds by ordering Yolo to beat up Boyd. After apologising, Boyd reveals his plan; he and Ethan Picker go to a high school where the marshals are holed up in case Drew is there, Colton Rhodes and Mort go to a marshal convoy that may be protecting Drew, and Yolo goes to try and locate leads on Raylan Givens, the US marshal in charge of the operation. This leaves Augustine with Johnny and Boyd's lover Ava Crowder. Augustine harasses Ava, but she throws alcohol over him and threatens to set him alight before leaving while Johnny stares Augustine down. After all of these plans fail, with Yolo and Mort being killed in the process, Augustine holds an emergency meeting in Johnny's bar in "Peace of Mind", where he reveals that he's discovered that Drew, who's still being protected by the marshals, has agreed to testify against Theo Tonin if the marshals manage to get him Ellen May, a woman he was hiding with who he was close to, and decides to get her first. After Ellstin Limehouse, a local crime boss hiding Ellen, refuses to hand her over, Ava agrees to pay Limehouse to give them Ellen, but discovers he's released her. Augustine, Picker and Boyd go to find her, and discover she went to the house of her employer Nicky Cush. When they go round, Nicky jumps out dressed in body armour and pulls a gun on them, but Boyd shoots him in the leg and tortures him into revealing that Ellen has gone to the church. After discovering this, Augustine sends Ava and Colt to get her, but they fail. Augustine's final appearance is in the episode "Ghosts", in which he clashes with Picker after Picker objects to Augustine's plan to kill Sammy Tonin, Theo's son who Theo has placed in charge of the Dixie mafia, so that he can take over. After this argument, Augustine is confronted by Raylan, who offers him an ultimatum; turn himself in and Raylan will leave his family alone. Augustine yells at Raylan that he can't carry out his threat and tells him that after he kills Sammy, he'll come back to kill his family. However, Raylan then reveals that he's called Sammy and informed him of Augustine's plan and that since Augustine has refused to turn himself in, he can't help him. Sammy then arrives with several bodyguards and Picker, who reveals his allegiance to the Tonins over Augustine. Picker and the bodyguards then open fire into Augustine's limo, killing him. Category:TV Show VillainsCategory:Live Action VillainsCategory:MaleCategory:MurdererCategory:DeceasedCategory:Deal MakersCategory:Crime LordCategory:Failure-IntolerantCategory:WrathfulCategory:Perverts